Coral Blade Grotto
Coral Blade Grotto is an Island-themed level in Kid Chameleon. Walkthrough Unless you're really confident with the helmet you're coming in with you should probably take a health refill with the Red Stealth helmet at the beginning. The only way into grotto is through a secret passageway. You’ll see a prize block near the top of it, and that is where the entrance is. Do not break the rock blocks before the entrance, as there is nothing in them and if you break too many of them you won’t be able to reach the entrance. Thanks to the break in the wall, you won’t even be able to climb up to it with Iron Knight. Once you’re in, drop onto the rubber block under the ghost block and get the prize block, which contains a coin. The one on the right has a clock. Finally, drop to the bottom. To the left is a dead end with several death traps and an ankh. Going right, you’ll find a rubber block floor underneath a rock block ceiling. Jump up to bash through the rock blocks to get out of the underground. The prize blocks within the rock block ceiling are just diamonds. Above ground, if you go left you’ll eventually find a dead end with a clock in a prize block all the way on the top. But watch out, because on the way is a ghost block floor that will drop you in between a wall and a totem pole. Without Red Stealth, you won’t be able to jump out of there and you’ll be forced to restart the level. Going right, climb up another cliff and ignore the three tempting prize blocks that have nothing but diamonds, but plenty of pain when you slip on the ice and hit the drill blocks guarding them. Unless you want the ankh hidden above the middle one of those p-blocks. The next part has evanescent blocks on the floor and prize blocks above them to tempt you. They contain nothing but diamonds. If you fall through the evanescent blocks, you’ll be trapped in a large chamber with a teleporter back to the beginning of the level. Down the chamber is a floor with many spikes and an upper ice floored level with two prize blocks that contain diamonds. To the right in the chamber is a Micromax helmet and said teleporter. After the evanescent blocks is a ghost block floor back into the underground. Drop all the way down to the bottom of the grotto, where you’ll encounter several enemies, a couple of drill blocks, extremely annoyingly placed rubber blocks that tend to bounce you into the drill blocks, and the flag to the left. If you want extra points, the prize block above the flag contains a clock. Secrets * Immediately to the left of the ghost block floor is a small room with an Orca and a bunch of shooter blocks. There are a few hidden blocks here. Kill the Orca, and clear the shooter blocks away. There is a hidden ankh at the very left. Category:Levels Category:Stage 2 Category:Island levels